The Q Menace Book 5 ch 20-27
by quigonchick
Summary: see book one


The Q Menace Part 20

  
  


As Janeway arrived she was forced to shield her eyes because at that moment the Borg

ship exploded. After the glow faded Janeway yelled, "What happened?"

"Captain, just before their ship exploded we detected a power surge near the beamout

location. It appears that something punctured or cut through the weapons array in such a way

that the energy had no place to go except back into the ship thus causing the explosion." Tuvok

stated.

"Well, it certainly wasn't our phasers - they aren't that good and we weren't that accurate. 

Could it have been Mr. Kenobi's weapon?"

"That would seem to be the logical conclusion."

"I would agree - a lightsaber can cut through anything," said Obi-Wan unemotionally.

  
  


The Doctor began working to remove the implants as soon as the others had left. He

could feel the eyes of the one man, Jinn, who had insisted on remaining. "It would be helpful if

you would stop hovering. You're distracting me." The man didn't answer. "This is the part

where you're supposed to argue with me. Perhaps it would be best . . ." Before he could finish

his sentence Kathryn's body began to jerk violently.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm not sure - she's having a seizure. It looks like she's going into some kind of shock."

"Can you help her?"

"I'm attempting to do so."

"Janeway to sickbay."

"Captain I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"I was just checking on your patient doctor, the Borg ship just exploded."

"Well that explains this reaction. Doctor out."

  
  


Qui-Gon watched as the doctor worked swiftly, trying to stablize Kathryn. She didn't

come this far to die now. I won't lose her - I can't lose her. He projected what little calm and

positive emotions he was feeling towards Kathryn.

The seizure had stopped and Kathryn now lay utterly still - too still for Qui-Gon. The

doctor appeared to do more tests. Qui-Gon waited impatiently. After checking something and

then double and triple checking it the doctor turned. From the look in his eyes Qui-Gon knew

something was very wrong.

"I've got her stablized." Qui-Gon could hear the reluctance in the man's voice. "And it's

too soon to be one hundred percent positive but I'm pretty sure there will be irreversible brain

damage."

"I can't accept that, I won't."

"I'm afraid Mr. Jinn, that you're going to have to, there's nothing more I can do."

  
  


The Q Menace Part 21

  
  


"Then maybe there's something I can do." The doctor looked confused. Qui-Gon walked

over next to Kathryn and placed his hand on her forehead. Once inside her mind he could "see"

the problem. When the Borg ship had exploded it had ripped through her mind, tearing it to

pieces.

I let her down. I told her I would protect her and I couldn't. He began to heal what he

could. He knew he could fix the brain damage but the other damage no one could fix. Her mind

was such a mess - as if a hurricane had gone through it.

  
  


The Doctor was more than a little confused - these Jedi had amazing healing skills. Just

then the Captain entered sickbay.

"Doctor, how's it . . ." her voice trailed off when she noticed Qui-Gon and Kathryn.

Before she could ask, the doctor said "Don't ask me what's going on. She had some

irreversible brain damage, when I told him he said he could not accept it and then, this. He

apparently has some mental healing powers or some such. All I have to say it thank God he

didn't react like a Klingon - if he had I'd have no sickbay."

Janeway raised her eyebrows, "Let me know if there's any change."

For the rest of the day and most of the night, Qui-Gon stayed by his daughter's side. At

0300 Janeway came to check on them again. She met the doctor at the entrance to sickbay. 

"He's still in there with her Captain, I . . ." At that moment Qui-Gon came to the doorway. He

leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to regain his balance. Then walked heavily up to the

doctor and captain.

"She'll be okay now."

The doctor looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" asked Janeway.

"I'm just tired, I just need rest."

"You may have skills I don't but it's no wonder you're tired with the hours you keep. 

Now go to your quarters and get some rest before I have you sedated and confined." threatened

the doctor.

Qui-Gon just nodded and said, "That won't be necessary - I'm going to my quarters now."

When Qui-Gon arrived at his quarters he found Obi-Wan asleep in a chair. He cleared his

throat and Obi-Wan jumped.

"Master, I came here to wait for news of Kathryn. I didn't expect you to be there quite so

long. How is she?"

"She's okay."

"Can I see her?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm really tired and I need my rest as does she and you. I'm also not really up

to discussing this at this time."

"But Master, I . . ."

"She will be okay and that should be quite enough for you."

"Master . . ."

"I'm not discussing this now, need I say it again?"

"No Master." Obi-Wan said sheepishly, glancing down at his boots.

  
  


The Q Menace Part 22

  
  


Qui-Gon spent the next day or two mostly in sickbay by Kathryn's side. The doctor had

been able, successfully, to remove all the implants out of her body. In addition, the doctor said,

after some final scans that Kathryn could be released to her quarters. Although Kathryn had been

conscious and awake for over a day, she had said nothing, nor had she shown any emotion. She

had been totally withdrawn.

Qui-Gon waited while the doctor completed his scans. Janeway entered.

"How is she doing Doctor?"

"Physically, she's fine, thanks to my healing touch. But mentally and emotionally . . . I

won't even care to venture a guess. But I think that releasing her couldn't hurt. Perhaps you,

Mr. Mental Healer, might be able to help her."

Qui-Gon said, "I certainly hope so, but she has to let me help. Keeping her in sickbay with

lots of strange people has only been making her more withdrawn."

"You're free to go." the Doctor said to Kathryn.

Kathryn didn't acknowledge the doctor's statement but followed Qui-Gon into the outer

sickbay.

"Mr. Jinn, Captain, I'd like to talk to you both for a moment." The two followed the

doctor into his office. Kathryn stayed where she was, staring blankly. Suddenly one of the aliens,

who had obviously been visiting a friend jumped in front of her.

It began speaking to her in a low voice through some kind of translator. "I am Ka'ra of

the Chimirion. Are you the ex-Borg piece of crap that assimilated my world?" The being grabbed

Kathryn and slammed her against the wall. Kathryn offered no resistance whatsoever. The being

began to curse her out. "I asked you a question you rotten jusku scum. Nsje soe lsdkj (curse

words do not translate). Are you so stupid that you cannot answer my question? Is your race

made up of ldkfdj like you and so jealous of those of us who do possess some brains that you

hfdjesks feel you must destroy all we've worked for?" The being had her pinned against the wall

and began to choke her. All the other aliens there looked away giving silent approval of the

being's actions. "You won't ever assimilate another being. I will see to that. You'll die before

the sun rises again. I swore a blood oath to kill all your kind - and you get to be the first one to

help me fulfill it."

The sickbay doors swished and Seven of Nine entered. She immediately noticed

Kathryn's predicament. "Cease this at once." she commanded the alien being.

"She destroyed my world," the being yelled causing the doctor, captain and Qui-Gon to

come out.

"She is no longer Borg and was not responsible for her actions." Seven attempted to

reason with the being as Janeway and Qui-Gon rushed across sickbay. They pulled the alien off

Kathryn and held it back.

The alien began to yell, "Don't you see? She and her race destroyed mine. You must let

me fulfill the oath or the Gods . . ." Her voice trailed off when the doctor sedated her.

"Get her out of here before she gets the others swearing blood oaths. Can you imagine,

blood oaths in my sickbay," the doctor said in exasperation.

Qui-Gon put an arm around Kathryn and led her to her quarters. She looked as if she

hadn't understood the anger in the Chimirion's voice. Nothing was said on that walk - nothing

seemed fitting. Qui-Gon felt sad - they had rescued his daughter but it was as if his daughter were

someone else.

  
  


The Q Menace Part 23

  
  


Obi-Wan had been meditating for some time. Qui-Gon still refused to let Obi-Wan talk or

even see Kathryn. It upset him and he didn't understand it.

He had gone to the garden that Kathryn loved so much to meditate, sort out his feelings

and plan a course of action.

It wasn't really even that Qui-Gon was technically forbidding him to see her. Qui-Gon

had requested - well maybe that was a command - he stay away because Kathryn wasn't ready to

deal with him yet. She was barely responding to Qui-Gon.

Whenever he inquired of her progress Qui-Gon always said, "She Will be fine, just give

her some more time to adjust." Qui-Gon then considered the discussion ended and the subject

closed.

I need her so much, why can't Master Qui-Gon see that?

"She needs you as much as you need her." Q's voice pierced the silence.

"Please," said Obi-Wan unemotionally, "Leave me alone."

"Hey, whoa, if it weren't for me what would you do?"

"What? If it weren't for you we'd be in our own galaxy. We'd either be on Coruscant or

on some mission. We'd be together - not alone." Alone, we're all alone, Kathryn in her own

mind, Qui-Gon refuses my help and I'm stuck here - meditating. But no longer. Obi-Wan

strode to the door one thing on his mind. Suddenly he remembered Q. As an after thought he

turned and began "I . . ." Q was no longer there.

  
  


The Q Menace Part 24

  
  


Obi-Wan stood outside Kathryn's quarters, fearing what he might find - prepared for the

worst, hoping for the best. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them, then pressed the

button to open the door.

Kathryn was sitting on her bed staring out the window. She didn't look at him or

acknowledge his presence. He gasped - she looked so sad, so alone, so empty. He crossed the

distance between them and sat next to her. "Oh, Kathryn," he sighed. "Kathryn please, I love

you

so much, please let me help you. Please look at me. I can't stand seeing you like this." He put

his hand on her chin and gently turned her head so her head was facing him. He took her hand

and squeezed it. She was staring at him blankly. He put his hand on her cheek and gently stroked

it. For a moment he thought he saw a Kathryn-like look on her face instead of that blank stare

that had occupied her face since he had come in. It was as if she was trying to remember, then it

was gone again. She turned to stare out the window again

"Kathryn . . ."

Before Obi-Wan could finish Qui-Gon entered. He looked surprised to see Obi-Wan

there. "Obi-Wan I need to talk to you for a moment, outside."

"No Master, we have to settle this here and now and not leave Kathryn out."

"What?" To anyone but a Jedi Qui-Gon sounded totally calm. But Obi-Wan could detect

the anger entering his Master's voice.

Obi-Wan explained, "Master, don't you see? Before Q brought us here we were a team -

we were a family. Now, we're all facing this alone. Kathryn's trapped in her own mind, I'm

separated from both you and her and you - you want to help her all by yourself - alone."

"That's right, I'm her father. I should be able to help and protect her."

"Master, she knows the risks a Jedi faces and you, are the greatest Jedi Master I have ever

known and even you can't change the past. We can't undo what happened to her. All we can do

is help her get through it."

"I will help her, I have been helping her. What do you think I've been doing?" Their

discussion was becoming rather heated.

Obi-Wan, determined to get through to Qui-Gon, allowed a harsher tone to enter his

voice. "Master, she may be your daughter but she is the woman I love as well. You should at

least have the decency to . . ."

"Stop it." The command, while in a soft voice was a strong one indeed. Kathryn was

sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She

looked frightened.

"Kathryn, daughter, it's okay." Qui-Gon sat on Kathryn's other side.

  
  


Her mind was clouded. She could make the clouds leave but that let memory return and

memory brought the pain and fear. No more pain. She had heard two people arguing - she knew

them. "Stop it." she had told them. Talking made the clouds go away and fear took over. She

knew them - she could trust them. Who were they - she could remember names if she wanted to. 

No, not yet, wait and maybe face the pain another time - but not now, not yet.

  
  


"She came out of it." Obi-Wan was amazed.

"Yes, and you are right, Padawan, you must be allowed to help." Kathryn's outburst had

dispelled all anger.

"WE have to help her. The three of us are a team - a family. Together we can overcome

this."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, Obi-Wan, we are a family. Ironically, because of our arguement

we may now be able to help her heal."

  
  


The Q Menace Part 25

  
  


Kathryn's mind was still clouded. The two familiar men had appeared in her mind several

times. They claimed to want to help her and she felt she could trust them but she was afraid -

what if it was a trick? Before she'd trusted and that had put her here. Now, these two, wanted

her to leave this safety. They were in her mind - she fought them, it was a trick - Get them out.

  
  


"She's fighting us. We can't help her until she realizes we aren't the enemy." said Qui-

Gon softly.

"Master, perhaps we best take a break?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"That would seem to be a given. We've tried and we're only pushing her inward more

and more."

"Perhaps we could all go to the holodeck. The captain says it is a relaxing place." Obi-

Wan suggested.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea. Maybe something there will help her remember."

  
  


Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan helped Kathryn to the holodeck. Once inside, Qui-Gon had a

peaceful scene created. They were in the woods, filled with living animals, a stream gurgled

nearby. Kathryn sat down against a tree. Obi-Wan knelt next to her.

"Janeway to Mr. Jinn."

Qui-Gon tapped his communicator, "Yes, Captain?"

"Could you meet me and the doctor in the ready room. We'd like to discuss Miss Jinn's

progress."

"On my way." Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, "I'll be right back."

"We'll be fine." Obi-Wan laid down on the grass. "Kathryn, look at the clouds. When I

was little, at the Temple, I would lay and watch the clouds for hours, it's very relaxing, don't you

agree?"

Janeway's voice came over the intercom, "Red alert, we've sighted a Borg ship, Prepare

to engage."

Obi-Wan jumped up, intending to take Kathryn back to her quarters. However, before he

took one step the ship shook and Obi-Wan was thrown, his head hitting the control panel, and he

fell to the floor, limp and unconscious.

  
  


The Q Menace Part 26

  
  


Kathryn was shaken, she saw Obi-Wan hit his head and fall. He lay still. All her instincts

cried out to help him, but some part of her forbid it. Some part wanted to protect herself. Her

surroundings suddenly shifted. She and Obi-Wan were surrounded by Borg. Kathryn found

herself rushing to Obi-Wan's side and shaking him, in a futile attempt to wake him up. A Borg

had marched over and now stood over them. Kathryn started to retreat back into her mind but

stopped - saving Obi-Wan was more important. But how can I defend him? I have no weapon. 

Kathryn's eyes fell upon a silver stick lying next to Obi-Wan which had been knocked off his belt. 

She felt fear and pain fill her. A surge of anger and defiance followed countering their affects. 

She scooped up the lightsaber and in the same movement activated it and cut through the Borg

before her. She killed another and another, adrenaline giving her the energy and keeping the

emotions down.August 16, 1999

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 27

  
  


After an eternity of chopping and slashing, Kathryn realized that there were no more Borg

at this place in the ship. She lowered the lightsaber, turned it off, and dropped it. She then fell

her knees next to Obi-Wan.

Her adrenaline slowed and the memories came back: /A crying baby, it's mother begging

for mercy; Pleas for help; agony; assimilation; pain; Obi-Wan lying helpless, her hand poised to

assimilate him; her father saving her only for her to lose him; Pain; Fear; Knife in her shoulder; 6

billion beings; Obi-Wan; Father; Voyager; Q; The Jedi Council/

She cried out from the onslaught of memories. She felt arms around her - Her Father.

"Kathryn, Kathryn are you okay?"

Her emotions were so close to the surface that her father's concern opened the floodgates. 

She fell into his arms and began to sob. In between sobs she managed to stutter, "Father, Father,

Why did you leave me on the Borg ship? Why did you let them get me again?"

"Kathryn, it wasn't real, they were holograms. Something must have hit the control panel

and activated the program. I promise, you're safe. Everything's going to be okay."

"No, everything's not. Father, what they did to me . . . what they made me do . . . Oh

God." Qui-Gon rocked her gently trying to soothe her, convince her of her safety.

Kathryn continued to babble, "Six billion people . . . all my fault . . . not strong enough . . .

couldn't stop . . . Koral . . . the Borg . . . I'm so scared . . .Not safe anywhere . . . they, they can

still get me. Father don't let them get me, please, Father, please don't let them get me again." 

She was becoming hysterical.

Qui-Gon embraced her, rocking her. "Kathryn, you're safe now, Obi-Wan and I will

protect you. It's not your fault that you couldn't stop the Borg."

"But all those people . . . I assimilated six billion people, Father can you forgive me?" 

Kathryn looked into her Father's eyes searching them for forgiveness.

"Kathryn, my daughter, it wasn't you and even if it had been, my love for you would never

have stopped or lessened in any way. I'm here for you - now and always. You are never alone."

Qui-Gon continued to hold Kathryn, glad for the progress and unhappy for the pain it was

causing her. He looked over at Obi-Wan who had since woken up and was watching them.

Obi-Wan had at first wanted to go help Qui-Gon comfort Kathryn but as he listened he

realized it was a father/daughter moment. Interfering wouldn't help at all and as he learned over

the next week his "interference" was not welcome.


End file.
